Alive
by xTonks
Summary: Draco habla sobre su adiccion al dolor... *Traduccion*


Alive  
  
N/T: La autora de este fic es Daylight Shadow, una excelente escritora de ff. Desde el primer momento que lei la historia me encanto y bueno... mejor dejo que uds. la lean.  
  
N/A: Auto-mutilación.  
  
===========  
  
Dolor. Tan hermoso, tan insoportable y tan vivo.  
  
Ya olvide cuando empecé este desagradable habito mio. No prodria recordar cuando fue la primera ves que senti como si me desvaneciera en cualquier momento; que sentia como si estuviera viendo mi vida pasar - como un hombre parado en la orilla viendo la corriente del rio. Nada llamaba mi atención y yo no llamaba atención de nada. (N/T: ehhh no se si eso tiene sentido... no sabia como ponerlo :S [el original: Nothing held my interest and I held nothing's interest.] --- p los q saben english)  
  
Al principio, era solo hincarme con una aguja, pinchando mi piel y haciéndolo mas profundo, notándolo cuando sentía la primera señal de dolor. Lo miraria y sonreiria cuando el tono púrpura cubriría su pálido color original.  
  
Paso de pincharme con una guja, a un cuchillo abriendo mi piel y mis venas y finalmente hacer unos rápidos cortes en mi cuerpo - viendo con fascinación como la sangre brota, como si fuera la defensa de mi cuerpo para aliviar la quemadura de la herida. El liquido rojo trazaria mi piel con su cálida presencia que parece derretir el hielo en mi interior y haciendome sentir el mundo otra vez.  
  
No pedía dolor, para nada. No lo necesitaba para sobrevivir y no era una enfermedad como decian los doctores que mi padre llamo.  
  
Simplemente necesitaba sentirme vivo, la evidencia que yo, Draco Malfoy, estaba vivo. Dolor es igual a vida; después de todo, no prodria sentir el dolor de la hojilla pasando por mi muñeca si estuviera muerto, verdad?  
  
Mi padre lo noto, así como mi madre, pero no hicieron nada. Supongo que ellos sabian que necesitaba hacerlo, así como ellos secretamente deseaban tener el coraje para hacerlo. O estaban simplemente esperando por el momento, el momento en que bajara mis guardias, para dar un paso. La ultima vendria a ser la correcta.  
  
Ellos llamaron al doctor de la familia y me curo después de encontrarme inconciente en mi cama, con sangre corriendo lentamente manchando la sabana blanca. Si lo hicieron por puro instinto paterno o simplemente para negarme el chance de tener algo que ellos no tienen la posibilidad de lograrlo? Una retorcida manera de decir 'si nosotros no lo podemos tener, tu tampoco'?  
  
Aprendi rápido, ya no me cortaba. Hacia que accidentes pasaran, accidentes intencionados. A veces hacia que mis manos se deslizaran o perdia el balance mientras volaba sobre la mancion y esperaba con anticipación la caida y la sensación de cuando haga contacto con la tierra. Me sentiria vivo de nuevo.  
  
Padre se dio cuenta de mi nuevo plan, y el hizo uno también. Le escribio a Dumbledore, dandole al viejo bastardo el derecho de sacarme del equipo de Quidditch y confiscar mi escoba.  
  
Padre también hizo que Crabbe y Goyle se pegaran a mi para asegurarse que no me haga daño. Una razon muy, muy diferente de la que me dio en mi primer año. Ellos supuestamente tenian que protegerme de otras casas que en secreto envidiaban el poder de la casa de Slytherin, pero ahora, ironicamente, eran enviados a protegerme de mi mismo.  
  
Aun cuando era facil tropezarme con sus torpes pies o meterme cuando ellos trataban de golpear a alguien y terminar con sus puños en mis costillas.  
  
Entonces el profesor Snape les informo a mis dos 'guarda espaldas' que serian expulsados si continuaban con ese comportamiento, pero mientras hablaba, senti su mirada en mi.  
  
Gracias a Merlin por Moody. El nos enseño la maldición Crucio, y que maravillosa maldición es! Era la primera vez que hice contacto con las Maldiciones Imperdonables. Muchos no lo creerían, mi padre siendo un Mortifago y eso, pero el era un buen padre. Me mantenía alejado de las Artes Oscuras tanto como podía después de darse cuenta de mi pequeño habito, con la vana esperanza de que no los usara en mi mismo.  
  
Pero el no esperaba que enseñaran las Maldiciones Imperdonables en Hogwarts. Y ahora, podía sentirme vivo sin el temor de ser atrapado en el acto con un cuchillo en mi mano o cualquier marca fisica o cicatrices.  
  
Con el paso del tiempo, empece a desarrollar resistencia a la maldición, a veces necesitaba repetirlo dos veces para poder ver los colores explotando ante mis ojos y el sentimiento de sentirme vivo a través mio de nuevo. Nunca pense que seria atrapado. Estaba tan seguro de mi plan, tan apegado que ahora me doy cuenta que debi ser mas cuidadoso.  
  
Era un salon vacio después del toque de queda. Se veia como cualquier viejo, inservible salon; polvo por todos lados y una montaña de muebles apilados hasta el techo en la esquina con un espejo grande apoyado en el. Decía algo en la parte de arriba, pero no le tome atención por que empecé a sentirme aturdido otra vez y apunte mi varita en mi pecho para realizar el maravilloso hechizo que me regresaría a la vida.  
  
No mucho después de que la palabra 'Crucio' salira de mis labios, lo senti. No los dientes de llama rasgando mi cuerpo, sino el peso de otra persona encima mio y aplastandome contra el piso. Perdi mi varita y mirando desvalido como rodaba a una esquina oscura.  
  
Pestañee un par de veces y frunci el cejo cuando no encontre nada en mi pecho, aun cuando senti su peso. Cuando trataba de levantarme, mis manos sintieron algo - algo que se sentía como piel. Siguiendo mi instinto, lo empuje, revelando a un muy asustado Harry Potter.  
  
Mi falsa sonrisa fue rapidamente remplazada por un jadeo cuando el Niño - Que - Vivio puso sus labios contra los mios mientras murmuraba algo que sonaba 'Estupido Malfoy'  
  
Nunca tuve que preguntarle sobre su posible insulto a mi inteligencia, por que estaba tan perdido en la sensación de sus labios, sus manos y su calor. Esta vez, me sentia vivo, tan vivo que casi pense que ya no necesitaria del hechizo.  
  
El hechizo era una cura artificial, llamalo droga si quires, si no lo realizaba de ves en cuando, el sentimiento de aturdimiento regresaba diez veces mas fuerte.  
  
Pero Harry era diferente. Era casi como si le mayor tiempo que pasara en sus brazos, menos aturdimiento sentiria cuando el se apartara. Su calor se queda en mi piel, en mis huesos.  
  
Ahora, años después, siento un par de brazos fuertes abrazandome, me siento vivo. Es sorprendente lo que hace por mi escuchar los latidos de su corazon; me hace sentir como si mi corazon, que pensaba que lo había perdido, empieza a latir otra ves. Bombeando sangre y amor por mis venas, dandome cuenta que cada momento con Harry, era cada momento que yo, Draco Malfoy, estaba vivo.  
  
*Fin*  
  
N/T: Reviews!!! Diganme si les gusto. y con mucho gusto se lo dire a la autora... Estoy traduciendo otros FF (slash y otros ke me gustaron), espero sus opiniones. ByE.........  
  
P.D: ke tal la traducción? Mejor es en ingles? (yo creo ke si :_____:). REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
xTonks Every Hero Needs a Dragon --- Harry/Draco RulzZ!!! 


End file.
